Time Leaper
by chiyuu-kun
Summary: Years have passed. Uzumaki Naruto is now the Rokudaime Hokage ... but with this comes sacrifice. Having no time for his family, will he ever be he father that he yearned to be? Will his son ever experience that bond that exists between parent and child?
1. Expectations Hurt

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto … **

**Author's Note: This story will introduce second-generation kids – meaning the children of Naruto and the guys. Yeah – so it's sort of a next generation story, but revolves around Naruto's relationship with his son – who is an OC of mine. **

**Oh, and NaruSaku is included in this story. I can't do without my favourite pairing … hehe. Anyways, please read and I really hope you like it since it's the first time I've tried a different storyline angle. I also did a bit of research on Space-Time Ninjutsu.**

**Chapter One: **Expectations Hurt

Uzumaki Masato leaned back on the swing he was sitting on, staring up at the blue sky as the wind ruffled his blonde hair in front of his face. He was brimming with excitement. Today was the day he had been waiting for. The wait had finally ended.

"Oy, Masato."

The eleven-year-old quickly straightened up and stared across the yard at Nara Shikaji, who was eyeing him with an incredulous look on his face. Masato raised his brows. "Yeah?"

"Are you alright? You seem zoned out," Shikaji replied, standing up from where he was sitting on the grass. Earlier in the day, he had joined Masato at Ichiraku's Ramen bar where the blonde was having his lunch. They both decided to head out to the nearby park, where Shikaji was more than content in just lazing around. It had been about fifteen minutes since they'd arrived.

"Oh yeah, I'm fine!" Masato declared, smiling widely again. "I just can't wait to get home!"

"Oh?"

"Yeah! I'm just waiting for Dad to get there before me …"

Shikaji nodded and put his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "That's good. The meeting is ending soon, anyway – my old man told me it wouldn't be too long."

"Seriously?" Masato quickly got to his feet and raised his fists, unable to contain his enthusiasm. "Why didn't you tell me before? I gotta go home!"

Shikaji shrugged, "You never asked …"

"Come on then!" Masato strode towards the entrance of the park and looked behind, waving him over. "Race ya!"

"That's too troublesome …"

The two walked together towards the centre of the village, where Shikaji lived. Masato, after waving goodbye, headed east in direction of his own house. He took a leisurely pace at first before breaking into a run the nearer he got. The sun was still high in the air – there was a lot of time before sundown. This was perfect! The Hokage mansion came into view; the stone wall around it acting as a barrier, and the red paint seeming to shine in the sunlight.

"Mom!" he shouted, sliding open the door before walking inside. He quickly slipped off his sandals and skidded towards the kitchen, a little red in the face from the exercise. Entering it, he was suddenly aware of the appealing aroma that was spread in the room. He looked up, and came face-to-face with his mother, jade eyes similar to his narrowed in annoyance.

"Masato," Uzumaki Sakura said in a warning tone. "What did I tell you about running in the house?"

"I'm sorry!" he cried, breathing heavily. "I wanted to be on time! Is Dad here yet?"

Sakura opened her mouth to reply but the sound of the outside door sliding open made her stop. Masato turned around, immediately grinning and quickly retracted his steps back to the entrance of the house. When he saw who had entered, he felt relief like none other. He ran forward. "Dad!"

"Masato!" the older blonde smiled down at his son and reached out to ruffle his hair affectionately.

Masato noticed that he looked weary, although most of it disappeared when he laid eyes on him. After all, the man was the Hokage of the village. He had so much to do and so little time; he was starting to look sleep deprived recently. Masato didn't know what new problem had arisen, since he never discussed it with him. What he did notice was that there were now more meetings being held and his father hardly came home. This was why Masato was so excited about today. A week ago, his father had promised to take time out from his tasks and spend the better half of the day with him. Today, Masato would start learning how to do execute the _Rasengan_. One of his father's ultimate signature techniques.

"Naruto … is that really you?" Sakura poked her head out from the kitchen entrance and sent a teasing smile towards him. "No way."

Naruto chuckled and walked towards the kitchen, with Masato following closely behind. "I missed you too, Sakura-chan."

"Good to have you around the house in daylight," Sakura said, leaning over to give him a brief kiss. She turned back to the counter, where she was grinding a few herbs. "How'd the meeting go?"

A slight frown came over Naruto's face but quickly vanished when he sat down at the table, inhaling the pleasing odour. He smiled over at his wife, his cerulean eyes wide in wonder. "What's this?"

"Oh – we've begun applying aromatherapy methods at the hospital … what you're inhaling now is oil taken from lemon. I've got a bit more heating up on the stove too."

"It's so relaxing …" Naruto inclined back, rubbing his temples.

"Which is why we're going to start using a lot of it in practical too."

Masato slid onto the chair at the table and placed his chin on his palms, staring across the surface at Naruto. He watched as Sakura poured some sencha from the kettle into a cup and placed it in front of her husband. A few months ago, Sakura had introduced green tea into the household. She made sure that both Naruto and Masato drank it each time they came home after a long and weary day. Although she lessened the strong flavour for Masato, he still wasn't used to the bitter taste.

"I hope everything's alright," Sakura stated in a casual tone, now mashing lemon zest into the grinder.

Masato saw Naruto's face darken slightly. The latter took a sip of tea and was silent, probably pondering, for some time before replying flatly. "I'll be leaving for Sunagakure tonight."

_What? _Masato's eyes grew wide. Naruto took a sip from his cup and Sakura, without asking anything else, continued crushing ingredients. _He _wanted to say something. But his mouth remained clamped and all he could do was continue staring disbelievingly at his father.

Sakura sighed and said, nonchalantly. "Conference in Sunagakure, I presume."

Naruto hummed in response and began running his thumb over the intricate patterns of the cup. Now he looked drained. The burden of whatever issue had risen was shown clearly in the way his shoulder sloped, and the frown that marred his brows. The only hint of what made him Uzumaki Naruto was the fire smouldering in his eyes. Purely his will and determination to not give up.

While on other days, Masato would have motivated by this – today, it infuriated him. His hands curled into fists and he gritted his teeth, trying to control the frustration building within him. In a small voice, he asked. "Why?"

"Masato – it's important," Naruto replied. "This is getting serious."

"Yeah but -" Masato suddenly stood up, placing his hands on the table. His chair almost fell back. He glared at Naruto, his eyes hardening around the edges. "You _promised_!"

Naruto ran his hand across his face wearily and said, "I know … I'm sorry. I want to spend time with you, son – but these things come up -"

"They always come up! You're _never_ at home anymore – and today - I couldn't wait for today!" Masato's voice was rising and he didn't bother lowering it. "You said you'd teach me Rasengan!"

"Masato – there's always next time," Naruto began but Masato cut him off.

"NO! You always say that!"

"Masato!" Sakura shouted, sending him a glare. "Stop it!"

Naruto held out his hand to her, "No, Sakura-chan – let me handle this."

"When was the last time you were with Mom and me like this?" Masato continued. "You never have time for us anymore!"

"Masato – that's what being the Hokage all is about," Naruto stood up as well and walked forward. "The fate of the entire village rests on me! I don't like this anymore than you do – but it's not in my hands. I _want _to spend time with you -"

"Then prove it!" Masato knew deep down he was overreacting, but he couldn't help himself. He was looking forward to this so badly. All his friends, from Nara Shikaji to Hyuga Kaoru were almost inseparable from their own fathers. Yes, they were part of the Konoha council too but they weren't given duties like the Hokage was. Shikaji was beginning to learn the Shadow Imitation technique already. Whenever they gathered at the park, Masato would always watch as each friend left with his father. Most of the time, he had to go home by himself. There were times when Naruto would join them but even that was becoming scarce. Masato found himself yearning for the short, but treasured times he did spend with Naruto.

"Masato …" Naruto stared at him tiredly. "I will prove it. I promise you – I will teach you Rasengan. But please try and understand my situation!"

"How can I, Dad? When you can't even understand mine!" Masato turned around and left the kitchen swiftly.

"Masato! Masato – come back here!" Sakura called after him.

Naruto stopped her with a shake of his head. "Sakura-chan! Let him be for now."

**x**

Masato had been wandering through the streets for the past hour now, as an outlet for the emotions racing through his mind. It didn't help that he passed a little boy and his father playing together near the bridge he crossed as he set out. This fuelled his anger more and he walked at a faster pace. In the end, he settled to lying down on the grassy hill near the side of the lake. He stayed like that; watching village folks come and go till the sky became speckled with shades of red and orange. Long shadows began forming behind every object and there was a sudden hush in the air. Almost serene. Like how Masato now felt.

He remembered Naruto saying he would leave during the night so he decided to head back home. Needless to say, he felt ashamed of his outburst. Granted, it still didn't seem fair that his hopes were sky-high till the last minute but he knew that it wasn't his father's fault. It just so happened that he was the Hokage's son and these things came with being the Hokage's son. And he was honoured. It was his father's accomplishment – and he felt even more pride whenever he heard acknowledgement from the villagers towards Naruto. Masato had a small smile on his face as he reached the mansion. It wasn't dark yet so he'd have time to apologize to his father and reassure him as he left the village.

Suddenly, from the corner of his eyes he saw a flash of white light from the upper buildings of the nearby building. He quickly looked up to see it slowly fade away and he frowned. The building was part of the mansion – but it was the non-residential part. It was where secret scrolls and forbidden techniques were stored. Only Naruto, and chosen members of the village council were allowed inside it. He blinked as the light flashed again – this time, from the room next to it. Masato walked in direction of it. It could be Naruto in there. Maybe preparing for the journey to Sunagakure. Or it could be someone else. But the doubt in Masato's heart lingered and he hurried to the entrance, which he knew was at the side of the building. It was always locked. Naruto always kept it that way, even when he himself was inside the building.

"No way …" Masato said in a hushed voice when he found the door open by a few inches. With wide eyes, he reached out with trembling fingers to touch the doorknob. The door pushed forward slightly, creaking a little and he quickly held onto the doorknob to avoid making too much noise. He frowned. What if an enemy was in there? What would he steal? What would he do?

Steeling himself, he nodded resolutely and quietly slipped in. It was dark inside. He blinked to adjust his eyesight to the darkness and after a while, found a set of stairs leading upwards in front of him. He pressed against the door to keep it slightly ajar, in case he had to escape and get help. For some reason, he felt he needed to. He began ascending upwards, slowly. His senses were on high alert. He finally reached what seemed to the landing; this led into a hallway with doors on each side. Because of some light reaching down from the windows, he found he could see clearly.

He jumped when he heard noise come from the third door to the left. His heart started beating wildly and he slowly closed into the wall, his eyes pricked for more sound. With his eyes on the door; where the source of that noise was, he began to shuffle towards it faster. As he neared it, he found it opened slightly … just like the front door was. He heard what sounded like someone muttering fast inside and his frown deepened when he saw that flash again – illuminated through the crack the door made.

Masato suddenly felt stupid. He had no weapons, and knew no technique save the Replacement jutsu which he recently learned at the Academy. How was he supposed to ambush whoever it was in there without any skill? He suddenly felt nervous.

"Rokudaime-sama," a mellow voice rang out; low but shrill at the same time. "Now I'm going to do … what you did years ago…"

Masato frowned and sudden curiosity made him lean closer to the crack. _Why … why is he mentioning Dad?_

He raised his brows as his eyes landed on a cloaked figure, in the middle of the room. He was holding up a scroll, but the kanji written on it was so delicate and small that Masato couldn't make it out. He moved a bit closer and heard the man say. "You've been doing research … Space-Time techniques … this is perfect …"

The figure straightened up and placing the scroll on the table, he brought his hand upwards. Masato couldn't see what he was doing because of the blocked view, but as the man reached out towards the scroll, he saw that he had bitten his thumb, drawing out blood. The man laughed. "I'll send you to where you belong, you monster … goodbye, Uzumaki Naruto."

Masato's eyes widened and on impulse, he ran into the room. He didn't know what he was doing, or what he was going to do – all he knew was this madman wanted his father – and all signs pointed to the death. Anger flashed in Masato's eyes and he yelled out, "STOP!"

The man turned around in surprise, but his face wasn't revealed as he wore a hood pulled downwards. As Masato lunged himself at him, his bloody thumb slid across the parchment from the impact and he let out a scream. White light suddenly engulfed them and Masato felt himself being lifted. His hands reached out to clutch the cloak of the man but the light grew so intense that he couldn't see anything in front of him. His fingers slipped from the fabric of the cloak and he clutched at air, feeling himself falling downwards. He felt as though gravity was pulling at him harder than ever. What was this?

**Author's Note: So … what did you think? The first chapter is kinda boring, I know – but the next ones will be so much better. I'm trying really hard to not make it so typical! Oh yeah, and Masato also stars in 'Mom's Large Forehead', my other fic. I wanted to make this one a sequel … and you can think of it like that too.**

**I really hope you all enjoyed this! Please do leave a review and tell me what you thought! ^_^**


	2. First Encounter

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Author's Note: Hey guys! Thanks so much for the reviews and the alerts/favorites! That made me really happy! I'm glad you guys find this enjoyable.**

**Well … here's an early update! Hopefully it's much more interesting than the last chapter! It includes a lot of Jiraiya: he's one of my favorite characters and I wanted to give him more dialogue.**

**Chapter Two:** First Encounter

"Well kid, I'm off."

"What?"

Twelve-year-old Uzumaki Naruto glared at his teacher from where he sat waist-deep in water. He had been meditating at the waterfall for over two hours since sunrise; his impatience for doing something other than getting drenched under running cold water growing with each passing minute. But then again, he wasn't one for giving up so easily. It had been sheer will and of course, stubbornness that had glued him to the rock he was sitting on earlier – before his teacher had turned up from one of his morning 'research' trips.

"What?" Naruto repeated, getting up on his feet. His wet bangs fell in front of his eyes and he blew at them angrily. "What the hell do you mean, you're 'off'? You only just got here – you were meant to see how I'm doing!"

"Well, you're doin' good," Jiraiya stated, winking at him.

"You said you'd teach me some super-cool technique when you come back!" Naruto said, trudging out of the water and onto the bank.

Jiraiya sighed and turned around. "I will – we'll work on your stamina-control when we I get back and then we'll move onto the new technique. I'll be right back, kid!"

"I've already got stamina-control – my tolerance – by waiting for you all the time!" Naruto called after him, gnashing his teeth together upon hearing Jiraiya's loud laugh. He watched him disappear behind a cluster of trees at the corner, before turning back around towards the waterfall. He groaned audibly, leaning his head back.

It had been about four months since he had left Konoha with Jiraiya, embarking on the first stage of his training. The first month was spent travelling; although along the way, he did learn many things he knew he wouldn't have otherwise back home. An awful lot of this was meditation, something that Jiraiya insisted they do before practicing any mental technique. The fourth month was now passing and they had stopped at Ishigakure, located north to the Land of Wind.

Naruto slipped into the water and began hauling himself towards the rock under the cascade of water, muttering under his breath. "That Ero-sennin and his _research_ …"

**x**

The sun was halfway up the sky when Jiraiya walked out of the sporting house near the border of Ishigakure. He clutched his usual notebook in one hand and the other was placed on his cheek, red from lipstick marks. Chuckling, he looked back and waved at the two girls standing near the entrance of the building. They waved back, giggling until the manager; a grumpy-looking man in his forties, ushered them inside while glaring heatedly at the Sannin.

"Oh …" he said, moving away. "It's always the same reaction with men – ah well. It isn't my fault the ladies prefer someone with more experience …"

He was making his way through the more shabbier part of town, in direction of the waterfall he had left Naruto in when he heard raised voices coming out from one of the stands around him. Raising his brows, he looked sideways to see a stall selling fruit, practically wrecked from one side. Most of the fruit had been crushed and almost all of it was on the ground around the stall; splintered wood was hanging from the side of the booth.

"You thievin' scoundrel! I'll send you to your rightful place – there goes my earnings for an entire month!" a loud, raspy voice barked.

A softer, more desperate reply followed. "I-I'm sorry – I didn't mean to – I really didn't -"

"Eh – save your excuses for … oh wait, you won't be saving them …" a cackle resounded throughout the narrow gaps of the stands.

Jiraiya narrowed his eyes and moved towards the source of the voices, his mouth set in a grim line. He quickened his pace when he heard the younger voice plead dependently but stopped as he came across a scene in the alleyway next to the broken stall. A frown marred his brows when he saw two figures against a wall. A stout man, dressed in rags, had a boy pinned against the surface, with a small dagger pointed at his throat. He spoke louder. "This is what you get!"

"Hey!" Jiraiya shouted and within a flash, he was standing just before them; his hand closed around the seller's impending wrist. He glared at him, horrified by the conduct he had displayed.

The man frowned and tried pulling away; but for all his effort he might have been trying to dislocate his own limb. He snarled at Jiraiya, showing two sets of gold teeth sparkling slightly in the dimness of the alleyway. "Eh? Who the hell are you? Leggo of me!"

"Not before you let the boy go …" Jiraiya said. He had been in many similar situations as this before; and his many experiences as well as his instinct pretty much told him the story as any witness could have. He tightened his grip around the man's waist, and then turned his eyes on the boy; who had buckled forward with his bright blonde hair obscuring most of his face. One glance at him made Jiraiya experience something nostalgic; almost as if he _wanted_ to protect the boy.

The shaking of the man's wrist brought Jiraiya back to the situation at hand and he turned to him irritably. The seller frowned, "This kid deserves this – he just appeared outta nowhere and crashed into my stall! Now where the hell do you think I'm gonna get all my money from, eh?"

"I told you!" the kid spoke up for the first time since Jiraiya had intervened, and raised his head to glare at the man. He shook his head. "It wasn't my fault!"

The sight of his face made Jiraiya freeze on the spot. His heart began pounding, and his eyes widened as he took in his features: the same blonde hair, tanned skin … everything from the long bangs reaching his collar to his physique screamed –

"Minato?" he breathed, unable to move.

The boy stared back at Jiraiya and quickly looked down, obviously uncomfortable due to the intensity of his speculation. It was only the emerald green shade of the boy's eyes that shook Jiraiya from his stupor; and that removed the conformation from his mind. _Not Minato, _he thought, swallowing hard. _No blue eyes …_

"You old loaf!" the seller shouted, wrenching his hand away from Jiraiya's hold; which had slackened in the brief confusion he was experiencing. Jiraiya turned back to him, but was now shocked at the new display of emotions on the guy's face.

The man staggered backwards, quivering. "What am I gonna do for an entire month, eh? Where am I gonna get the money from?"

Sympathy replaced whatever anger he was feeling and he reached out his hand towards the seller; his brows furrowed in concern. He walked towards him, "Wait a minute, pal … don't get so rash, alright? It wasn't this kid's fault – so don't -"

"What do you know?" the seller shouted, raising his fists. "You don't have to pay every dime you earn to live somewhere! – You don't have to spend sleepless nights craving the good life – you don't …"

The man trailed off when Jiraiya pulled out his money purse, holding it out towards him. He stared, unbelievingly at the bulging sack before looking up at the Sannin, then glancing down again. He opened his mouth to say something but no words came out.

"Take it …" Jiraiya said firmly, walking forward. He took the man's wrist and placed the purse in his hand, before tucking his fingers safely around it. "It's not much … but it should get you through about two months."

Relief filled the man's features and a smile made its way shakily on his face. He backed away and bowed. "Th-Thank you … thank you, sir …"

Jiraiya nodded. "Loss always makes way for gain. Remember that?"

"Y-Yes …"

Jiraiya turned around to look at the boy, who was watching the scene before him with wide eyes. Wide _green_ eyes. There was a sense of realisation in them; a new lesson learned … and this pleased Jiraiya. He beckoned the boy over, "Come on … tell me where you live and I'll take you there."

Without saying anything, the kid lifted himself away from the wall and quickly walked towards Jiraiya. They both bid farewell to the seller, who was now examining the purse, and made their way along the road leading down from the market area. Jiraiya couldn't help glancing over again and again at the boy, unable to shake off the feeling that his uncanny resemblance to his deceased student wasn't just coincidence. Naruto and Minato both, in fact.

Jiraiya sighed and reached up to run his hand over his face. He needed a filled glass of sake. He looked straight ahead, and asked, "So where's your house?"

There was no answer.

The Sannin looked down at the boy and saw him staring straight ahead, his eyes as wide as ever. He cleared his throat and tried again in a louder voice. "Where do you live?"

That worked. However, his answer just added to Jiraiya's confusion. "I don't … I don't live here."

_Kami, help me …_

Jiraiya raised his brows and said in a more casual tone. "So you're from another village – do you know where you're staying with your parents – or teammates … or…"

The kid shook his head. "I don't know …"

"OK … what's your name?" Jiraiya tried a different approach.

"Masato …" the boy replied in a quiet voice.

Jiraiya nodded, "Oh … _justice_ … that's what your name means. Your parents must have been the heroic types."

The boy looked up at him, biting his lip. Jiraiya started feeling uncomfortable, but ignored this as he waited for _Masato_ to say something. He didn't, though. The man glanced down with half-lidded eyes and said, "Is there something you want to say?"

"Oh – nothing …" Masato shook his head quickly and stared down the path they were treading. "It's just … you look very familiar …"

Jiraiya hummed in response. _I can say the same about you, kid …_

A grin tugged at his face and he stopped, closing his eyes. Oh yes … he was not going to let any situation, no matter how strange it was, get in way of _this_ at least. Opening his eyes, he saw that Masato had also stopped and was looking back at him, confused. _Perfect … grabbed the attention, already …_

He placed one leg behind him and swung his hand out, fingers spread, in front of him. Traditional kabuki pose, complete. He bent his front leg and laughed loudly. "Of course I'd look very familiar to you – for I am JIRAIYA! One of the three Sannin of Konohagakure – writer of the famous Icha Icha -"

"What?" Masato gaped at him, staring to shake. "Y-You're … _Jiraiya?_"

Jiraiya felt that familiar annoyance at his introduction being interrupted, start to annoy him but he shook away the feeling and plastered a stiff smile on his face. "Yes … I am Jiraiya."

Masato looked back down, whispering loudly to himself. "Jiraiya … It can't be!"

"Sorry, what was that?" Jiraiya asked, leaning closer. "Didn't hear you there …"

"That can't be true!" Masato blurted out, casting his eyes on Jiraiya again. "You're supposed to be _dead!_"

Jiraiya's eye started twitching and he gaped at the boy for who knows how long. He was infuriated. How dare he be declared dead by a little twerp who he just came across? He cleared his throat after a while and folded his arms. "_Excuse me?_ Would you care to elaborate?"

"I'm sorry – but it's true!" Masato said, waving his hands slightly. "Your pictures are in all the books Dad keeps! And we visit your memorial stone all the time!"

Jiraiya closed his mouth and walked forward, trying to process the information that was being said. In the end, he settled for the conclusion that the kid was a good storyteller. Masato started walking alongside him, this time with a different spring in his steps. Jiraiya's mouth twitched slightly. _Well, at least this got a response out of him …_

"But …" Masato began, his brows arched in worry. "But if you're alive … a-and … that means … where are we?"

"Ishigakure," Jiraiya replied, now feeling a headache taking over. And he was sober. He looked down at Masato. "Look kid, just tell me where your home is … and I'll take you there. You'll be safe – I need to get going anyway or my student will never let me let me live -"

"I told you! I don't have a home here – I don't know where Ishigakure is!" Masato cried.

"Oh really?" Jiraiya was starting to feel irritated now. He shook his head and sighed again. "So where exactly _do_ you live?"

"Konoha."

Jiraiya paused in his steps, his eyes widening. His heart started pounding, and the puzzles that were in his mind were starting to rotate. No matter how much he tried to ignore the absurdity of the assumption, it was inevitably forming. But it was impossible. He had gone through research countless times regarding time itself … and it proved unmanageable. Unless …

He turned back to face Masato, who had stopped and was frowning at him. Jiraiya exhaled and pressed his tips of his fingers together, trying to gather his wits. He was a ninja, a legendary Sannin – incredible things were bound to keep popping up. He had to accept that. He had to be ready. He stared intensely at Masato and said clearly, "Tell me all you can about yourself. And I will try to help …"

Masato nodded and replied back, strength growing in his words. "My name is Masato. I am eleven-years-old and I'm an Academy Student! I want to be the Hokage just like my father – he's the current Hokage of Konoha."

Jiraiya stared at him calmly, although an array of emotions was unleashed inside of him. He opened his mouth to ask a question. To which the answer was blatant. Deep down, he knew he had known all along. "And your father?"

"My father is Uzumaki Naruto …" Masato said, his eyes flashing slightly. "And Uzumaki Sakura is my mother."

Jiraiya knew that if he wasn't a shinobi, the news would have shocked him into a coma. But he was. He was pleased with receiving news from the future; about his student, his family. And he also knew that whatever problem came up, whatever issue that dealt with the thing closest to him; his village, his friends, his important people … it had to be dissolved as soon as possible.

**x**

Naruto was lying back on the grass, drying himself off in the afternoon sun. He didn't know how long he had been meditating for. Jiraiya had been gone for a very long time and Naruto felt his patience had slipped away long ago. He was hungry. He was tired. And all he learnt so far was meditation – and he was sure he hadn't even done that properly towards the end. He grumbled.

"Oy, Naruto!"

Naruto quickly sat up at the sound of his name and looked towards the direction of the source. He grinned when he saw Jiraiya emerge from behind the trees he had disappeared behind before; and quickly stood up. He trudged over, swinging his arms enthusiastically.

"Well, it's about time, Ero-sennin! I was gonna go up there and -" he trailed off at the sombre look on Jiraiya's face. He stopped in his tracks and was about to ask what was wrong when he saw a figure appear from behind Jiraiya. It was a boy, about his own age.

"Hey … who's that?" Naruto mumbled, raising his brows at the stunned look on the other kid's face as he stared at him with familiar green eyes. He kept staring at him as he walked forward with Jiraiya, till they were face-to-face. Naruto scanned his features. Blonde hair, like his. Hell, even his complexion was eerily similar. He frowned in confusion and looked up at Jiraiya, while pointing at the new kid. "Meh … Ero-sennin … who's this?"

"This, Naruto …" Jiraiya began, with a glance at the other boy. "… Is Masato. He had some problems – because of which he'll be joining us for some time."

"What?" Naruto's frown deepened and he looked back at the boy, who had that same wondering expression on his face. "What do you mean?"

_What's going on?_

**Author's Note: Well … what did you think? Any suggestions or improvements – they're all welcome. Uhh … please, please review! They would be really appreciated! And let me if you liked it!**


	3. Decisions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! This keeps tormenting me!**

**Chapter Two: **Decisions

The sun had risen to welcome dawn; slowly diminishing the darkness night had brought. Its light spread heavenly across the skies, creating a beautiful shade of red and orange to illuminate the village of Konoha that lay peacefully below it.

Yet the brightness of the day outside contrasted greatly with the havoc that had risen in the Hokage mansion. A search had begun earlier during the night and there were a few ANBU scattered near the front entrance of the building. In the Rokudaime Hokage's mind, this day was meant to be ordinary. He was supposed to leave for Sunagakure to attend a conference with the other village leaders. However, his departure was delayed. By the disappearance of his son.

Naruto stood in the entrance hallway of the mansion, next to Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. The blonde was tired from worry and lack of sleep. He, along with Sakura, hadn't slept the entire night waiting eagerly for the appearance of their son. After Masato had left the house angrily, they waited almost an hour for him to return. Two hours later, their patience was wearing thin. Naruto had already finished his preparations for his journey to Sunagakure. He wanted to talk to Masato. He himself wanted so badly to spend time with him. Naruto wanted to apologise and make it up to his son, whichever way he could. Sadly, that didn't happen. He couldn't find Masato anywhere. He couldn't even sense him nearby. It was sometime before he summoned the ANBU before him to spread the search beyond the village borders.

"Naruto-sama," a voice spoke behind him.

He turned around to find Yagami Koushiro, captain of the internal ANBU team. He was one of the three escorts that were meant to be going to Sunagakure with him. Naruto nodded in greeting, his face set hard with the stress of the situation. "Yes, Koushiro?"

"I understand how much this current problem is affecting you both," Koushiro said, taking off his mask to show respect to the couple. He cleared his throat and continued more abruptly. "But if it's alright, may I suggest that we start heading towards Sunagakure?"

Naruto could sense Sakura's irritation by the way she started rubbing her knuckles with her right hand. He reached out and took her left hand in his, squeezing it reassuringly. He stared at Koushiro and said, "We will go. But only after I receive indication of my son's whereabouts."

"I understand that, Naruto-sama. However, the Kazekage did add that the conference was urgent – and for you to be there as soon as possible … Naruto-sama – there are lots of people here in the village that are helping you look for your son. I'm certain they shall find him while we're away."

Naruto frowned, and shook his head, "Masato needs me the most right now."

As soon as he spoke his son's name, he felt fear beginning to squeeze his heart. That feeling, he had experienced several times – ever since he predicted that Masato wasn't within the border of the entire village. It was only his belief in Masato that kept him strong. He had to be … for both himself and Sakura.

"Naruto-sama," Koushiro said, more persistently. "The village needs you as well. Its fate rests on you … this seems important if the other Kages will be present too."

Naruto sighed heavily. As much as he wanted to resist, he knew Koushiro was right. Gaara had said that there was a serious problem rising and that news of it was to be spread throughout the countries. It was a wonder that such news hadn't reached Konoha yet, but through Naruto it would be. It was also true that if Naruto left, there would be a number of comrades who would be willing to search for Masato during his absence. Naruto looked at his black-haired friend, who was standing to his left.

"Sasuke … can you look for Masato while I'm gone? Please?"

Sasuke nodded, his face set with resolve. "You didn't even have to ask."

"Thanks …" Naruto smiled gratefully at him, then turned back to Koushiro. "Gather Satoshi and Kousuke. I'll meet you three at the gates in a few minutes."

"Hai!"

In a flash, Koushiro was gone. Naruto placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder and turned her to face him. His blue eyes scanned her features, which were disheartened with anxiety. It was obvious. She was the mother. She remained strong throughout the night and bravely faced ANBU members when they questioned her. But now, she seemed wasted of energy. Her normally bright green eyes were now dim with grief and he could see cuts on her lips form where she had bitten down on them. His other hand reached out to rest against her cheek and he gently ran his thumb over her bottom lip.

"Sakura-chan," he said, the strength in his voice slightly growing. "Everything will be alright – we'll find him."

Sakura nodded and smiled, blinking a few times. "I know, Naruto … It will be. I'll try hard here … you just be careful."

She pressed herself against him in an embrace and placed her head against his chest. They stood there silently for a moment till he heard her whisper to him, her voice breaking. "I just want him here in my arms … safe. Where he should be."

"He will be, Sakura-chan – he's _our _son. He's a strong kid."

Despite that, his words of encouragement didn't lift his spirits and he couldn't stop guilt from scratching at his heart. Masato's angry face was etched in his mind and negative thoughts kept surfacing before him. He was starting to hate himself. It was true he had made promises – made them, and then broke them. He hardly saw his son at all. When he had finally promised to teach him a technique, he screwed it all up. And now, Masato was lost. He had no idea, no clue, of where he might be and it was actually scaring him. It had been a long, long time since he had felt this way. All he wanted right now was for Masato to be beside him.

Even as he was leaving the village with his three escorts, his son's last words kept echoing in his mind. Again and again.

"_How can I, Dad? When you can't even understand mine!"_

_I'm so sorry, Masato …_

**X**

Masato couldn't stop get over his astonishment. It had struck him like a wave, but instead of passing, it lingered within him till he was certain it would induce a permanent change. He was used to seeing many bizarre things, no matter what his age was. He was, after all, a shinobi-in-training, and with that contract came the pleasure of experiencing unforeseen happenings. Talking frogs, individuals that defied the force of gravity, the ability to transform oneself completely. Numerous other things. But this, Masato was not at all prepared for.

Meeting his twelve-year-old father.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" Naruto cried happily, flashing a grin as he held out his hand. His cerulean eyes twinkled with good-humour, and Masato felt his inner fear diminish slightly – he was so familiar with that look. It was always passed to him each day at home, and it constantly filled him with a sense of serenity and peace. Even when he was younger, he knew that as long as his father was around, he'd be safe. Nothing in the world could harm him when he was with Naruto.

This immediately brought him back to reality … what the hell was _happening?_

He realised that Naruto was still holding out his hand in greeting and wrenched away from his endless thoughts. He swallowed hard and found his throat was really dry. Managing a small smile, he reached out and wrapped his hand around other boy's in a shake. He quickly introduced himself, despite Jiraiya having already done so for him. "I-I'm Masato."

"There's always room for a third member!"

"Thanks …" Masato mumbled meekly.

"OK, you two." Jiraiya retrieved two backpacks that had been lying against the base of a nearby tree and swung one on his back. "We need to head out soon. We'll have a quick dinner and then it's time to get moving."

Naruto blinked. "Already? But we just got here yesterday."

"Change of plans, Naruto. We're gonna escort Masato here to his hometown … we'll go back to training afterwards."

Masato knew what Jiraiya meant there. He did say he was going to help him in any way he could, and he was intending to. Masato's appearance wasn't any coincidence. There was blatantly something going on. Before going forth to meet Naruto, Jiraiya had had a brief talk with him regarding the situation. He had mentioned something about a Time-Space technique, but he was also unsure about that. It could have been something else. One thing was certain though. Masato was very far from home. Jiraiya wanted to reverse this as soon as possible. He didn't know how, but he was going to try. This was tampering with time. And it was unacceptable.

However, there was one thing in return that the Sannin wanted.

"_Masato … you must not tell Naruto exactly who you are or where you've come from. Under any circumstances, he mustn't know."_

They had their dinner at a small but adequate shack on the outskirts of the village, exactly on the route that they were to take. Although Masato hadn't eaten for quite a while, he didn't have more than three bites of nigiri rice, and even that was a side dish. He was feeling nauseous. The events that had led up to this moment were swirling in his mind; like pieces of an obstinate puzzle that refuse to come together and fit. One minute, he was running towards that strange man, and the next, he found himself lying on a broken food stall.

"I think I've perfected meditation now," Naruto said, wolfing down ramen from the large bowl in front of him. At least that much hadn't changed.

Jiraiya gave him a bemused look. "You can never perfect meditation. It's interlinked with your mind. It keeps evolving, cause' you evolve mentally too with each passing day. Even me – at this age, I'm still learning new things."

Masato noticed the man glimpse sideways at him and he quickly looked down at his plate of unfinished food.

"Say, Masato …" Naruto began.

"Yeah?"

"Whereabouts is your hometown?"

Masato blinked, taken back and then opened his mouth to reply, desperately trying to remember names of places in his Geography class at the academy. He glanced helplessly at Jiraiya, who stepped in.

"He lives in a small village – on the other end of the next country."

Naruto frowned. "Where's that?"

"It's a bit hard to explain, see," Masato said hurriedly and trying to divert his mind, continued. "I'll show you – um, your ramen's getting cold!"

"I'm almost done with this one, anyway!" Naruto slurped in a few noodles. He swallowed them quickly, and quirked his brows at the other boy. "Um, aren't you gonna finish your food?"

Masato bit his lip and said weakly, "I, uh … I'm not that hungry, thanks."

"You sure?" Naruto asked, and then smirked as he glanced at Jiraiya. "Who knows when we'll get a chance to eat like this again?"

"Hey!" Jiraiya clenched his teeth and raised his fist at the blonde. "You should be thankful that I'm still around! You'll wish for me, one day!"

Before Naruto could reply to that, Masato spoke up in a small voice. "He always does …"

Jiraiya lowered his hand; his face grew solemn as he stared at him. Masato looked back for a while and there was something almost sorrowful in his eyes that shook Jiraiya to his very core. It was only Naruto who seemed oblivious to the silent exchange between the two.

"Well – it's been a long time since we've eaten properly like this!" Naruto glared up at the man but surprise replaced his irritation when Jiraiya's large hand landed on top of his head. His brows shot up and he opened his mouth to say something when he saw a look of admiration on his teacher's face. It made him speechless. Jiraiya's smile widened and there was a glint in his eyes that Naruto rarely saw.

"You're one crazy kid, you are."

"Huh?"

Almost an hour later, they left the small restaurant. Jiraiya was annoyed because he wanted to make it quick and set off earlier, but Naruto argued that the arrival of a beautiful, young customer delayed their leaving. As the two continued their debate, Masato silently walked alongside them. He listened politely as they spoke but his mind was elsewhere. He wondered what his parents were doing. If they had found out about him yet … if they were worried. He shook his head at the stupidity of the statement. Of course they'd be worried; they were his _parents_. He was also starting to feel immensely ashamed of himself – mainly because of his mindless outburst at his father. He knew he was angry, but he was beginning to regret what he had done. He was sure that he had hurt him.

But then again, he was actually content with meeting the younger Naruto. He displayed a huge amount of energy and cheerfulness; it was quite different to his older self. No doubt, there was still that same determination. That fire. But for some reason, it just wasn't the same.

"We can have some ramen in the morning," Jiraiya was saying casually. The argument had settled down; with the contributors agreeing that the cause of the delay was the appealing food and now they had moved onto their plans for the next day. "What do you say, Masato?"

Masato returned the smile that the man shot at him, and he said. "Yeah. Ramen would be perfect."

"There's one small problem, though …" Naruto whispered, although it was loud enough to hear in the silent terrain they were treading.

" … You finished the noodle supplies, didn't you?"

"..."

"Naruto …"

"I couldn't help it! I was so hungry when you left – I couldn't train properly!"

"AND YOU _STILL_ HAD A FEAST AT THE RESTAURANT!"

"I NEED MY STRENGTH!"

Masato felt himself grinning at the two. Jiraiya was exactly the way his father had described him. Loud and perverted. But alongside that, there was loyalty in his words and strength that lingered in his eyes. He was someone that made a commitment, and stuck to it. Like he had when he was declared Naruto's godfather. It hadn't even been a day, but Masato felt extremely lucky. This world, this time … was a complete mystery to him. But with these two, he felt safe.

They began to settle in after walking about a mile. The moon was high in the sky and there was a pleasant breeze about. Jiraiya had made sure to situate their camp off the road, into the forest on the other side. Around these parts of the country, it wasn't safe to travel by road in the middle of the night.

Soon exhausted began to creep in and Masato felt himself drifting off to sleep. Snored him of Jiraiya's slumber and he knew that Naruto too was sleeping because of the way he was positioned. Spread eagle, with half of his blanket on the ground beside him. Masato smiled. No matter how young, it was still comforting knowing that his father was around. Even if _he_ didn't know it yet.

**Author's Notes: I hope this was enjoyable for you guys! The next chapter sees Naruto and Masato teaming up in a fight. **

**Thank you for the reviews and the favorites/alerts! I'm really excited that you like this story. Hopefully, you'll continue to. The plot will develop further in the next chapters.**

**Oh, and my other stories are on hold for a while. A short while. It's only that I can't really think of what to write, although it's in my head. But they will be delivered.**

**Reviews will be lovely! :)**


End file.
